A Day in Fairy Land
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Cosmos decides a little vacation is in order from the quietness in space. When she got to where she was going, she knew she wasn't going to be bored again. ONESHOT Sailor MoonWinx Club cross.
1. Default Chapter

**As thanks for the reviews on my story I decided on a little thank-you gift until my next chapter is up. To all who actually like the show Winx Club, this is just a humorous story and is not a personal reflection on the show it's self. This is a Sailor Moon/Winx cross. Winx is a show on fox-box on Saturday early morning, my younger sister watches the show. I own neither of the two shows, nor do I claim to.**

**Hopeful Artimas-Thanks ever so much for the kind review, good guess however, no it is not. However, I do have an idea for that type of cross and for you I shall have that paring.**

**EnuNR-Zero-Thanks for your review and kind words, I already have the next chapter, however, it is not either of those crosses, the reference will be explained in later chapters. **

**Maiden Genisis-Thanks, but I am afraid no it is not that dimension.**

**Silver Moonlight-81- Thank you kindly, I am glad you like it, I read your favorite pairs on your bio page. After I get these next two ideas out of my head. I will gladly try to write one with your pairs in the Sailor Moon dimension.**

**Without further ado my gift. **

**Cosmos was bored, make that utterly consumed with the thought of boredom and the few specks of dust that danced here and there. Ruling the entire universe could be taxing at times, but at the year's grace of a moment she had nothing to do. Her silver hair with golden and white streaks hung around her, as she swept her porcelain skin white hand back and forth to a rhythm of long ago. To alleviate the tedious space of time she call forth a simple opal crystal. The opal appeared and she tossed it at a space black table with ancient carvings upon it. "Oh hear my cry and show me a place I can work out some stress, where magick is common, and hair colors of strange tones are known." The table shifted and the opal spread wide over its surface. Hazy images of color blurred in and out before settle in a scene of disarray. Cosmos anxiously peered into the depths awaiting her entrance cue.**

**"Bloom, look out!" Musa called to her fellow fairy in training.**

**Bloom in her haste to dodge the numerous icicles being hurled at her person crashed into Techna. Bloom rose to her feet and offered Techna her hand, in gracious friendship and apology. Techna grabbed the offered hand and hauled her self up, just in time to be knock down by Stella. **

**"Techna, keep alert I can save you all the time in these heels." Stella said in her defense. Techna merely raised an eyebrow at the statement. Weren't they normally rescuing her? Said fairy Stella was currently complaining at the mud on her fighting uniform. Techna muttered to herself and begun to scan their ever reoccurring adversaries. Techna rolled her eyes at the thought of scanning the three senior witches again, but she refused to be accused of doing nothing during the battle. She can't help her Winx power comes from Technology itself.**

**Cosmos watched in morbid fascination at the premature battle going on, they were worst then the Sera Senshi when they first banded together. She calculated in the thought of horror to the fact in order to stall her boredom she would to have to lower herself to this magic show. Cosmos was seriously thinking of reverting to Usagi real quick in order to wail her thoughts out at the mere insanity of it. Gathering her courage of her damage pride she prepare to make an entrance.**

**"Kikko, I'm sorry, please go hide in the bush." Flora whispered to the bunny-like animal that insisted on following Bloom everywhere. Flora's plants had caught the three senior witches Icy, Darcey, and Stormy in their vines, but also Kikko. Such as she was force to call back her spell in order to free Kikko.**

**Icy, the leader of the band of witches was currently cackling at her enemies hurling ice spears everywhere, hitting anything except the five fairies. Stormy, the tempered one, was calling thunderclouds to block one of Stella's main power sources. Darcey, the planner of these renegades merely mused in joy at the fact they would be controlling the dragon-fire soon.**

**Cosmos shook her head and in a blinding flash of light appeared on the battle-scarred land. A icy spear heading in her direction as her form shifted dimensions. Throwing her hand out at the weak ice spell, it disintegrated on impact of her weak Marsian flame. Cosmos murmured in slight disappointment. The newly polished nail job was a bit obscured by the clash of magic. Said guardian of the stars whirled on the three witches. "Do you know how long it takes to get that star shine, honestly!" She yelled at the annoying ones. "Not to mention your attack is hardly phasing, how can you expect to master her power, gesturing to Bloom, when you cannot even master your own." Cosmos explained to the stupefied witches. "Now, run along before you hurt someone, namely yourselves." she said and with a gust of Uranus's power sent them on their merry way. **

**Cosmos then turned to the flabbergasted fairies. "Child of the Dragon-Flame, you seriously need some work." Talking to the lead fairy, the red-headed Bloom. **

**"Don't talk to Bloom that way, she is our friend, and I won't stand for it!" A shrill screamed echoed from the raven-haired Musa.**

**"Look you fairy, or pixie, or whatever you want to be called, I was merely stating a fact, put your ruffled feathers down." Cosmos addressed the sore fairy.**

**"We are fairies!" Techna declared he pink hair shining with her anger.**

**Cosmos was currently assessing the situation at hand, these children knew of her legend and yet, did not recognize her. To add to her image she unfurled her angel white wings and called forth a portal. Turning to the technology gifted one she opened her mouth to address her. **

**"You, Techna, I believe is your name, tell your head-mistress, Cosmos paid a visit." She said and allowed her symbol to burst forth to be scanned for verification by Techna. **

**Stella, decided to add her own two-cents "You have got some serious Winx girl!" Cosmos flashed her eyes in Stella's direction.**

**"Planetary Magick! Not your diluted magic." She snapped and turned to leave. At least I don't have to go to their school she mumbled to herself only to be greeted by the sight of Fate and Destiny.**

**"No." Cosmos stated to the two mischievously smiling sisters.**

**"Well, you won't be bored." came the mirth filled reply from Destiny.**

**"I am not going to enroll myself in that school!" Cosmos inferred to the two.**

**"Care to recant that statement?" Fate asked. Cosmos shook her head, only to find to her horror that said sisters were dragging her to the school. "Besides, we are going to, it will be fun!" Was the joyous statement from the sisters.**

**Into the fading daylight was an utter scream of horror, at the mention of that statement. "Noooo!"**


	2. Notations

Okay a quick note to all my reviewers of A Day In Fairyland. It was definitely more popular then I anticipated. Now, I had fun with this crossover and I am working on A new one with this cross, called Stella's Secret. In that it will be a chapter story, so no I am sorry, but no sequel.

Silent-Liquid- In Stella's Secret I will describe all of their powers, and who they are,

Right Now I have sixteen idea's in my head and am currently feeding the one for the Yu-Gi-Oh cross. Dawn of A New Beginning.

Don't give up hope however the first chapter of Stella's Secret should be up soon.

Until then much happiness and thanks,

WolfchildBlazer.


End file.
